My lover is a Demon!
by Hokiii
Summary: Nope! Not Mira but someone Else, Once again Im not serious about shipping her to Natsu, Its A Just for fun ship. If you like it Please Follow, Favorite and review! please not hate!
1. Horns

Inside the tartarus, Natsu was searching for his friends, he searched everywhere And he got lost, He stumbled in a room like library and saw A girl..With horns..Reading a book, She closed the book "Well Well Well.. Are we lost Little dragon?"

"Im Not Little!" Natsu shouted and sighed "Well I am lost" The girl giggled at him

"Hey! What's funny?!" Natsu complained "And what's your name?"

"My name is sayla and I am a Demon" She approached Natsu and Played with his hair

"A-Are those real horns!?" Natsu stroked her horn and heard her moan, She slapped him "You Pervert!"

"What?! I just touched your horn!" Natsu said in defense, Sayla sighed "It's - nevermind!" She uses her Macro on Natsu(Mind controll magic or her command magic which no one can refuse whenever she used Macro on someone or something)

"Kill all members of fairy tail.." She ordered She turned around and smirked 'Perfect...'

"Are you crazy woman? Why would i kill my nakamas?" Sayla slowly turned around in shock

"WHAT?! Why did my Macro didn't work on you?!" She shouted

"What's a Macro?" Natsu tilted his head, "It's a Mind control spell, I give an order no one can refuse!"

"Oh you mean like a Troia?" Natsu scratched his chin "Y-Yes.. But mine is darker and evil"  
"Wendy said I'm immune to those stuff" Sayla Charged at him but Natsu Dodge her and accidentally stroked her horn once again, She moaned and her face became Redder "STOP MOLESTING ME!" A dark Energy surrounds her, "Limit Release!"

Sayla changes into a more demonic form than before, with her skin darkening and her horns growing in size. Her hair becomes much wilder, and the clothes around her torso disappears, revealing her bare chest to be covered in an intricate, symmetrical tattoo that begins at the choker around her neck, and ends at her stomach and hips, She hovered around.

Sayla started Blasting Natsu but he manage to dodge all of it, "Enough you pervert! Demon eyes!" She charge energy in her hands, two inscription-based wings form around her arms, and an eye appears in her palm once more.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" Natsu Knocked Sayla out and She transformed back in her normal form, Natsu ran and tried to catch her. Natsu sat there and wait for her to wake up, She let him rest on his side, Stroking her Horns again 'Real demon horns! awesome!' Natsu thought in excitement

Natsu wondered why she kept moaning whenever she stroke her horn, She Moaned once again after stroking her horn by Natsu, She Slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsu stroking her horns again, She immediately Blushed and Moaned because of the pleasure, She looked at Natsu with a Watery eyes "Are you done molesting me?" Natsu was shocked

"W-What?! I'm Not a Pervert! And I'm not molesting you!" Natsu shouted, Sayla sighed "Idiot..." She hugged Natsu who is caught off guard, He Immediately Blushed "W-What are you doing?!"

"Shush!, You molested me that means You're Mine!" She snuggled in Natsu's warm Body

Natsu tried to break off the hug but failed "For the last time! I Did not Molest you!" Natsu cried

"Please get off me!, I need to find my friends!" Natsu struggle to escape her hug

"No need for that.." She snapped her fingers and All the jail doors are opened, and the other members of tartarus surrendered

"Wait? What happened?" Natsu was dumbfounded, Everyone in the guild was okay but grow concern about the missing Dragon slayer, They searched the whole Tartarus and found a Library, Natsu fainted because of lacking oxygen, While Sayla is still snuggling him, All of them jawdropped when they saw Sayla hugging a Fainted natsu.

Sayla breaked the hug "Fairy tail!.. I am deeply sorry for what i have done, If you don't mind, I would like to join your guild"

Everyone Jaw dropped again, Everything is happening so fast, Natsu started to wake up and saw his Friends eyes widened and saw Makarov Nodded, Sayla Jumped on Natsu again "Now that im a Fairy tail wizard, ill be with you forever!"

Natsu Looked at Mirajane "Help...Me..." He muttered, Mirajane giggled and tried to separate Sayla from Natsu

"Mira thank you!" Natsu Cried "I-I Just stroked her horn! And She keep telling me that I Molested her!" Mirajane's face quickly turned red and slapped Natsu "You pervert!"

"Why is this happening to me!" Natsu Cried

* * *

**Just a short Preview, I just found Sayla cute! teehee **

**So Im not serious about this shipping but I had fun writing this**

**So what do you think? Yay or Nay?**

**Put it in the reviews! Thank you for reading please no hate**

**Follow or Favorite! Next chapter will be up soon**


	2. Tail

**At the Fairy tail Guild (Construction site)**

"Where are the Blue prints?" Makarov asked, Mirajane gave him the blueprints

"Let me see!" Natsu eager to see what the new guild will look like, "Oh! This is a great blueprint!"

Gray started to looked at the blue print and jawdropped "You call this a blueprint?! It looks like Natsu's drawing!"

The blueprint was just a doodle, On the other side, Mirajane started crying "O-Oh Sorry! I mean this is an awesome blueprint! I love it!" Gray skin started to pale, "THAT IS NOT MANLY MAKING A GIRL CRY!"

Elfman Threw Gray and landed on Silver who is drinking a beer

"Natsu-sama!" Sayla run towards him and clings onto Natsu, "Oh, Hey Sayla.." Natsu sweat dropped

Natsu was lifting a Log while the others Helping to rebuild the guild back.

"So...You're my dad..." Gray asked Silver, Silver Shivered in disgust

"No...Never..." Both of them nodded

"We are Men who is not related" Both said in unison

Meanwhile Natsu is carrying all these Wood and Sayla is still clinging to Natsu

Natsu sighed "Sayla, Will you at least Help us rebuild the guild?" Sayla Nodded

Using her Macro, She Ordered ordinary citizen to help build Fairy tail.

Natsu sweat dropped "That's not what i thought in mind!" Sayla got depressed "Sorry natsu-sama.."

Natsu dont like hurting other feelings so He tried to pat her head but stroked her horn by accident, She moaned and blushed "Oh Natsu-sama ~3..", His face Quickly became red "C-Can you hide those horns?!" Natsu cried

Sayla is now all cheered up and nodded, She used a spell to remove her horns but got replaced by a Devil-like tail.

"Now help me lift these logs" Natsu sighed and noticed a Tail wiggling behind her, He grabbed the tail and its smooth so he started stroking it again "oooh its so smooth!" He looked at Sayla who is biting her shirt making soft moans and Blushing, Natsu's face became red again and let go of her tail "I dont understand demons.." He mumbled while lifting another Log.

**3 Hours Later**

"It's Done!" Makarov announced, Everyone cheered and the citizens had a little headache because of the Macro

"And thank you everyone and sorry for forcing you to work" The master glanced at Sayla who is hiding behind Natsu.

"Hey sayla! Have you gotten a place to stay" Erza asked, Sayla shook her head "I want to stay with Natsu-sama!" Erza sighed "Well you can't, You just need to rent in the fairy hills for now" She grabbed her wrist and proceed to the fairy hills, "Natsu-sama!" She cried

Natsu sighed in relief "Finally! Nice and quiet!" he sat down in the bar, One Glass of milk please"

"Anything for you Natsu-sama! ~3" Sayla gave him a wink and handed him the glass of milk

"Thanks Sayl- WHAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE WITH ERZA!" Natsu complained

Sayla giggled "I ditched her, Natsu-sama I need a place to stay!" She complained

"you should go to Fairy hills" Natsu sighed "B-But I dont have any money.." Sayla pouted

Natsu sighed in defeat "Fine!... Just when you got enough money for a room in fairy hills, Do we have a deal?"

Sayla eyes grew bigger and hugged Natsu "Thank you Natsu-sama!" Erza approached them

"Hey you ditched me!" Erza complained, Sayla hides behind Natsu again "No worries erza, She's Staying at my house for awhile, Why don't we go for a job?" Erza nodded "Ill call the others"

"Natsu-sama.. Can i come too?" Sayla used the Puppey eyes trick on Natsu

"Nope" Sayla pouted "But whyyy?" Natsu sweat dropped "maybe next time I'll go with a job with you" Sayla gave him a sweet smile "promise?" Natsu nodded "Promise"

Team Natsu departed and sayla was looking at the guild doors, She saw a Bluenette packing too

"Juvia is it?" sayla asked "yes my name is juvia" Sayla tilted her head "Where are you going?"

"Following gray-sama" She said while humming, A light bulb appeared on Sayla's head "Can i come too?!" She said with an excited smile, "NO! GRAY-SAMA IS MINE!" Sayla sighed "Im not into him, Im going to follow Natsu-sama" Juvia stared at the demon "Juvia got her eye on you, Let's go! They might be far away to follow!"

"It's getting dark, We should camp here" Erza suggested

While Natsu was gathering some branches for the fire he sensed someone was watching him, He sniffed the air and caught a familiar scent, He sighed "Sayla, What are you doing here?" Sayla fell off a tree "Natsu-Sama! I just miss you!" She hugged Natsu again "We've been Traveling for like 5 hours..." He Limped his way back to their camp, "Sayla?!" Every shouted in shock "Good evening!"

In the bushes "Juvia is much stealthier than demon!" She stared at gray, Gray glanced at her back and sighed

"She's not the only one who followed us" Gray declared "Come out now!" Juvia slowly crawling out of the bush

"Sorry for following you gray-sama.." Juvia pouted "Punish me please!" Gray sweat dropped "That is not my thing!"

"Well we have no choice but to bring them" Erza sighed "Good thing we brought extra tents" she added

Hours later all of them went to bed, Natsu has his own tent, Gray got his own too, Lucy and erza on the same tent and Juvia and Sayla on the last one.

"Hmmm ice cream" Natsu was dreaming about an ice cream

Sayla kept moaning in pleasure, Natsu was licking the end of her tail, which is more sensitive.

Natsu slowly wakes up, He saw he was licking a Tail, Sayla's Tail, he slowly faced the blushing girl who is biting her lower lip, "Morningh Natsu-sama" His face suddenly became bright red "W-W-What are you doing here!" 'AAAAH'

Natsu heard gray's cry "Well we got lonely.." Sayla muttered

"This is going to be a long day" Natsu cried "So what's with the tail or horn of yours, you still owe me an explanation"

Sayla blushed a little and whispered it to Natsu, Natsu didn't breath, His face got redder than before, He kneel in front of her

"S-Sorry! i am really sorry! Please forgive me! i will do anything!" Natsu bowing at her 'Yosh! this is my chance!' "Anything huh?"

"You made it sound like a bad thing!" Natsu cried "From now on! We are a couple!" Natsu froze

'shit..'

* * *

**Thank you for reading! This is the first fanfic about Natsu and Sayla here**

**So please no hate!**

**Review,Follow and favorite!**

**It really motivates me! (This will be a Multi-Chapter fic)**

**Thanks for the positive reviews**


	3. Hound

"M-My lord, T-The 9 demon gates has f-fallen to the hands of fairy t-tail" The messenger shivered

Mard clenched his fists and sighed, He touched the Messenger's head "Thank you for delivering that intel" He smirked, Thorns suddenly burst out of the man's skin killing him brutally.

"Traitors..." Mard sits back on his throne

* * *

"Natsu-sama...Natsu-sama!" Sayla poking his cheeks

Erza sighed "You know, everyone will pass out if they don't breath enough oxygen"

Sayla pouted "Then how should i show my love for Natsu-sama.." Lucy giggled "Well you can just talk to him about your feelings or just talk about dragons, yes! dragons that will work!"

Sayla eyes widened and hugged lucy "Thank you lucy! i owe you one!" Lucy struggled "S-S-Saylaa I C-Cant Breathe!" She manage to choke out, Sayla break the hug "Oh sorry!" sayla giggled at the blonde mage, Lucy sweat dropped 'Seriously, How can Natsu live through those hugs, I think i broke a rib' A tear came out of her eye

**Underground castle**

Mard was browsing a book in his private library, "Hmm This one" He picked the book 'Zeref's Hell Hound'

"Fortas malipo hakiya neme! proya lame vuya hage!" A magic circle came out of the book and a Giant hound with gigantic fangs came out, "Good boy... " He pat the beast "Now kill the 9" The beast howled and proceed it's way to his target

* * *

Natsu slowly open his eyes, He was moving... no... He was being dragged by Gray "Gray...What happened" he muttered

"Natsu-sama! you're awake!" Sayla tried to hug him again but she manage no to, Remembering some tips from lucy, But instead she helped him get back on his feey.

"Uhh... Thank you Sayla" Natsu was dumbfounded, He thought he was gonna passed out again by Sayla's Bear hug

"No problem Natsu-sama" She gave him a sweet smile "Can you tell me more about Igneel?" Natsu eyes widened

"S-Sure!" He said excitedly and started from the beginning, Gray looked more annoyed now, Juvia following him and Natsu who is telling another story about his foster father, "Ice make: Noise cancelling Head phones!" (**AN:...dows that even exist in FT? Nvm**)

Juvia was trying to say something to him, She was blushing, But because of the headphones, He cant hear shit, He just nodded and think Juvia will just ran off, Juvia grabbed his collar and Kissed him passionately, Gray eyes widened and break the kiss "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He panicked a bit, Juvia who is skipping in joy "Juvia ask gray-sama for a kiss!" She said while skipping happily. Gray froze there for a minute but got dragged by Erza "We don't have enough time for goofing around! we must reach our destination as fast as we can"

**On a random place in fiore**

**AWOOOOOOOO!**

"Hmm?" Ezel looked around "That howl... It's familiar.." Before he can act a Giant hound Bit him in his waist

Ezel tried to fight the beast "Tenga go-" The hound bit him in half before he can cast a spell, The hound ate his body, Leaving nothing left but blood on the ground and trees, The hound sniffed the air for it's next victim.

**2 days later**

"I can't believe we got noting!" Lucy cried, "Well i think that went well" Erza being optimistic as usual

"Can't you do a mission without destroying half a city?!" Lucy glared at Natsu, "I can't help it" Natsu grinned

"Yes, I think Natsu did well!" Sayla supporting her beloved one

Gray was still in his 'juviaphobia', After that 'Incident' He put himself in a Ice coffin, But juvia carried him around...

**1 day earlier**

"I cant take it anymore! Ice make: Last resort!" Gray froze himself in a Coffin shaped like ice,

Bandits approached Juvia and gray, "No one touches Gray-sama but Juvia!" Juvia grabbed Gray's coffin "Sacred Love art: Graylovejuvia!" She threw Gray's coffin with a thrust of water wiping the entire bandits...

**Present day**

"Alright let's take a camp here for now" Erza declared as she prepared her tent, Juvia on the other side Got a chisel and hammer trying to Break Gray out, Sayla still resisting to do something for Natsu.

"Say Sayla.." Sayla Tilted her head "Hmm?" Natsu grinned "Why aren't you so huggy these days?" Sayla eyes widened 'M-M-Must R-Resist!' Sayla tried to stop herself for doing such stuff "Eh? Sayla? Are you alright?", Sayla Nodded while sweating bullets

* * *

**At the guild**

"Hmm.. Mira-nee, have you seen Natsu around?" Lisanna approached the bar and helped her sister, Mira shook her head "I believe he went on a job with erza and the others" While cleaning the glasses Lisanna asked her sister "What's with Sayla anyways?..." She muttered, Mira giggled "Jealous are we?" Lisanna's face became red "Mira-nee! No! Im just gonna ask why Sayla fell in love with natsu!" Lisanna ranted

"Well you see... Demons have many sensitive spots in their body, Demons are strong but all living things have weaknesses.. Like the horns, Only a special someone can touch it, Because if you touch a Demon's horn you will surely be dead.. But if The demon accepts him/her, It will become its mate.." Lisanna eyes widened "S-So... Did he..." Mira nodded "So.. Natsu... Her..." Lisanna started sinking to the ground, Mirajane patted her in the back "Don't worry Lisanna, Only sayla is attracted to Natsu"

* * *

**The camp**

Natsu was star gazing when he sense something **Big** is coming, He went up a tree and saw some Trees falling.

Natsu clenched his fist and went to face the unknown being, He sniffed the air for its location "It's here somewhere..." He muttered

A droplet of slime fall off the sky, He looked up and saw A Giant hound with big fangs, The hound tried to Bite Natsu but he successfully Dodge it's attack "Fire dragon's roar!" **ROAAAAR!** The hound let out a roar matching his Attack and made a small explosion, Erza and the others woke up and Realize that Natsu was missing, They run towards the fight.

The hound have Sharp claws. A Tail filled with spikes and It's spines are made of blades, Natsu tries to dodge all its swipe but he got sliced in his arm, Natsu screeched in pain "Why you! Fire Dragon's Claw!" He kicked the beast in the chin and The hound Cried in pain, It Quickly stood up and Swipe Natsu with it's Spike tail *******CLING* **"Erza!" Natsu was relief to see His comrades "Don't take all the fun to yourself! Ice make: Hammer!" Gray hit the beast in the head with a huge Ice hammer, "HOW DARE YOU HARM MY NATSU-SAMA!" Sayla eyes became red, She started firing Beams to the beast 'Zeref's hounds..' **  
**

"What is that?!" Lucy cried "Whatever it is, I want it!" Natsu said with a grin and charge The beast, Lucy sweat dropped "Happy won't be Happy to hear that"

"Natsu-sama! Back off! It's One of Zeref's Creatures!" Sayla shouted to the Charging Natsu, All of them was stunned except for Natsu

"I don't care! **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame**** Blade****!**" Natsu Knocked the Hound out, It Faded and Disappeared in the thin air

"H-How D-Did Zeref's Creatures came here.." Lucy Muttered "Mard..." Sayla clenched her fists

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I hope you guys liked it**

**Sorry for the late updates, College is hard!**

**So please Follow favorite and Review!**


	4. END

"Mard?" Natsu asked sayla who looks very serious and not in her jolly type mood, She nodded

"The king of hades.." Erza eyes widened "He is the keeper of All Lord Zeref's books and He have E.N.D in his hands" She added

"E.N.D..." Natsu muttered, Erza heard what he said "Do you know what's the E.N.D Natsu?"

Natsu nodded "Uncle (Atlas flame) said that It was the only demon that Dad can't kill.."

Everyone eyes widened in shock except for Sayla, "E.N.D is our guild master, Mard probably sent the demon hound to kill us and He will not stop till we are all dead..." Sayla looked down at the ground and frowned.

Natsu clenched his fist "That bastard...I will never let anyone hurt you!" Sayla looked up to Natsu,Her eyes watered, No one ever cared like that to her before "Natsu-sama.." Sayla blushed, Her heart beat is faster than before

She quickly hugged Natsu, He braced himself but The hug she gave was different, It was not suffocating, It's a soft sweet hug, Natsu closed his eyes and hugged her back, He rest his forehead on her's "I Will protect you...and everyone else.." A tear left Sayla's eye "Thank you Natsu-sama"

Erza,Lucy and juvia blushed "This is so romantic!" Lucy squealed in excitement

Era nodded and putting her hands on her cheeks, Juvia took out a long script and Erased Sayla on the list "1 down! 299 more rivals to go!" Gray sweat dropped in his Ice coffin.

"All right! that's enough you love birds! time to sleep" Natsu Blushed and break the hug he, took a big sigh "WE AINT LOVE BIRDS!" Sayla put her finger in his lips

"Shh Natsu-sama...We had a promise~" Sayla seductively said to Natsu's ear, A tear left his eye

"Y-Yes... My dear.." Sayla dragged Natsu back to his tent.

"W-W-W-Wait! w-w-w-why are you in my tent?!" Natsu began to panick

Sayla Slowly removed her kimono, Natsu grabbed her hand stopping her.

"Natsu-sama~ I didn't Know you want it rough~" Sayla bit her lower lips

Natsu's eye twitched "The hell are you doing..." Natsu said coldly

Sayla tilted her head "Well...They told me you like Naked girls" She then smiled and hugged Natsu's arm

"WHO THE HECK TOLD YOU THAT!?" Sayla giggled "Gray told me! and lucy too! and Master and.." Sayla continued, Natsu Sweat dropped

"Let's make this clear... *sigh* I don't like Naked girls!" Natsu shouted "Keep it down Flame breath!" Gray shouted

"WHO YOU CALLIN A FLAMEBREATH, ICE PRINCESS?" Before gray can reply they felt a Dark aura

"When you two don't shut up...You'll be sleeping with the fishes tonight" Erza said coldly

* * *

**Zeref's Library**

The book Mard was holding started to disappear, "Damn useless dog!" He stood up and Browse the library again

'No one can stop me killing them! No One!' The book on his right hand started to move, His head started aching like it was going to explode.

"AAAAAAAARGHH MASTER PLEASE STOP! ILL KILL THEM! ILL KILL THEM ALL!" Mard cried and dropped the book

"**You are useless, Ill take matters into my own hands, It's time for you to rest..**" A dark flame started to come out and Crawled in Mard's foot, It started disintegrating,He cried in pain

A Black haired man In Black jacket and Black scarf With Demonic wings came out of the book "Zeref...Ill have to kill Natsu"

He disappeared in shadows

* * *

**Back at Team Natsu**

"We're Almost there!" Natsu was over joyed because the their trip was about to end

"What does E.N.D Looked like?" Lucy asked sayla who is reading a book...And still hugging Natsu's arm

"Hmmm..Sorry lucy but i never see him in person, But Mard said He was A black haired Demon" As she continues to read her book

They heard a Huge explosion coming from magnolia

"What was that?!" Gray said as they started running

"I Dont know, Lets move as fast as we can!" Erza said as she requipped Into her Flight armor, It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza's neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah's ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

**At the guild 3 min earlier**

A man kicked the guild doors opened

Everyone looked at the man and started laughing "hahaha Hey Natsu! Why are you looked like that?"

Lisanna looked at her sister who is smiling "I didn't know Natsu would Dye his hair like that.." Mira giggled "Maybe Him and Gray had a bet" Lisanna nodded and giggled

The man that looked like natsu Lifted his right hand "I am not Dragneel..."

The guild started laughing again "Yeah right!" Wakaba said while drinking his bear

"I am E.N.D and This will be your End...Fairy tail" A dark Ball of flame started to come out of his hands

Mira's eyes widened "EVERYONE GET OUT!" She shouted, She transformed into her Satan soul and covered Lisanna

Everyone started to braise for impact, E.N.D Threw the small ball and a Huge explosion Destroyed the guild.

After the smoke cleared, Mira let go of her sister "Are you okay lisanna?" Lisanna nodded

Everyone started to come out of the rubble "What do you think your doing Natsu!" Laxus shouted

"Impressive.. You survived, Worthy opponents fairy tail... But i am not Dragneel" He charged up another ball

"This time you wont survi-" He was punched by Natsu and Flew off a few Kilometers

"Natsu!" Everyone shouted

"HOW DARE YOU!" Natsu shouted in anger

E.N.D Flew and giggled "Impressive Dragneel.. Now I think im gonna take something Precious to you.." He smirked and Pointed a finger on Mira who is Holding her sister.

Natsu eyes widened "Dont you dare.." Natsu said Coldly

"Too late.." A beam came out of his finger tip, Mira and Lisanna closed their eyes and hugged each other tighter "I love you Elfman,Mira and Natsu.." Mira smiled "We love you too Lisanna" They waited for the beam to hit them

**BOOOM**

"LISANNA! MIRA!" Elfman cried And fell on his knees

The smoke started to clear, Miran and Lisanna are still hugging each other, As they opened their eyes, Tears started falling as they saw Natsu took the direct hit, He was still standing and Started to cough blood "Natsu!" Both sisters shouted as they ran towards him

Natsu fell on his knees.

E.N.D Laughed "Pathetic, Risking your life to save another" as he Charge another Beam At them, Before he can shoot Erza Knocked him off the air "You dont mess with fairy tail!" Gray Was waiting on the ground "**Ice make: Ice Hammer!**" He Hit E.N.D And Flew off Higher to the air, Natsu Got up "Now Natsu!" Erza shouted

"**LIGHTNING FLAMES DRAGON'S ROAR!**" It hit E.N.D But Did not kill him

'Tsk! Ill return Dragneel..You're stronger than i thought' E.N.D Smirked and started to Disappear

Natsu Used all his Magic power and strength, he fell on the ground, Wendy quickly checked his breathing

Wendy's Tears started to drop "H-He Lost alot of his Magic and His body is critical, If we don't treat him now.."

Everyone eyes widened, Sayla Ran up to Natsu so is Lisanna and mira

"...He will die.."

* * *

**I think this one is too cheesy (im on 50-50 about liking this chapter)**

**I think ill remake a 2.0, If you guys approved for a second version then i shall publish it**

**Now here's The thing i wanted to do along time ago, Lemons! yay or nay? Please review and Put Yay or Nay on the end.**

**The more yays and ill add a lemon (It's my first time writing a Lemon)**

**More nays! Then ill have to Abandon some Lemon scene and replace it with something else**

**Well thanl you for reading, Please read my other Story 'Gona back in time' Next chapter for that is going to be posted Tomorrow or Tonight (Today on some countries) Please**

**Review,Follow and favorite for The first NatsuXSayla Fanfic in here!**


	5. Hunt for the cure

"Natsu-sama!" Sayla quickly run to his side and grabbed his hand, She looked at natsu who's Breathing rapidly

She tighten her grip on his hand "Live! Live!" Sayla tried to use her Macro on Natsu but kept failing

Mira started crying and hugged her sister , "It's our fault!" Lisanna cried

Natsu started to cough blood "I-Its..N-Not..y-your fault" Natsu choked out, He tried to stand up but got stopped by Gray

"Don't move your ass flame butt!" Gray shouted in anger

"Please Heal him faster wendy!" Erza ordered

Wendy can't stop crying too "I-I can't! S-Something is blocking my magic!"

"We must bring him to porlyusica now!" Makarov shouted, Elfman hurried and carried him

/

"This is bad.." Porlyusica announced

"What is it?! Is he not gonna make it?!" Erza started to panic

Only Erza,Makarov and Gray are allowed to enter, The others are waiting outside

"No" Porlyusica said coldly

"No?! There must be a way to save him!" Gray slammed his hands on the table

"Calm down gray.." Makarov said in a calm tone

Porlyusica nodded "There is a way to save his life, But in his current condition, Im not sure if it's going to work.."

Erza stood up "Tell us how!"

"Only a Demon's blood can remove the dark magic inside him, But That's the only way we can extend his time for a week, In order to save his life, you need the hearth of the behemoth"

"Where can we find the behemoth?!" Gray quickly ask

"Why should i know?! Im not it's mother!" Porlyusica shouted in annoyance "Anyways, First You need to find a demon's blood"

"Sayla... Sayla! Gray! Go get Sayla!" Erza told Gray He run and quickly opened the entrance

"H-How is he?!" Lisanna sobbed

"I-Is Natsu-Sama okay?!" Sayla run towards gray and started shaking him

"H-He will be! Stop shaking me!" Sayla stopped "S-Sorry.."

"Porlyusica wants to talk with you" Sayla let her self in and the others outside sighed in relief after hearing what gray said

"What a Man!" Elfman said while wiping his tear

"Thank goodness!" Mira said while wiping her tears

"You must be the demon Makarov were talking about" Porlyusica said as she handed her a knife

"W-What am i g-going to do with this?... Do i need to sacrifice myself for Natsu-sama in order for him to live?" She readied to stab herself on the stomach "Tell Natsu-sama i love him!" Erza quickly grabbed the dagger from her hands

"What are you doing?!" Erza's eye twitched

"Sacrificing myself to save my Natsu-sama!" Sayla swiped the knife back

"We just need your blood!" Erza shouted at sayla "Oh..."

Sayla slit her palm and Dark red blood started to come out

Porlyusica handed her a glass and Sayla started to pour blood in it, "That's enough blood" Porlyusica grabbed a bandage and took care of Sayla's wound

"I-Is he saved now?" Sayla nervously ask

Porlyusica shook her head "He still needs the behemoth's heart, Drinking your blood will just extend his time for about a week"

Erza quickly stood up "That's long enough! Let's go and find that behemoth" Gray nodded and followed her outside

"P-Porly-san, C-Can i stay here?" Sayla asked Porlyusica

Porlyusica nodded "I will be getting some herbs, Don't let anyone in! Once he wakes up, Tell him to drink that glass of blood." Porlyusica grabbed a basket and head towards the door

Sayla take a seat on a chair next to Natsu, She stared at him and grabbed his hand "Please wake up.." She murmured

**2 hours later**

Natsu slowly opens his eyes and saw Sayla on his side

"Natsu-sama! you're awake! Please drink this!" Sayla handed him the glass of blood from the table

"W-What's this?.." Natsu weakly said as he sniffed the liquid in the glass "B-Blood?"

Sayla nodded "Please drink it, Porly-san said so"

Natsu looked at Sayla and saw a bandage on her hand "What happened to your hand?"

"It's nothing, Please drink your medicine"

Natsu tried to sit up, Sayla quickly helped Natsu "Thank you sayla" He drank the blood and Sayla handed her a glass of water

"It's nothing really.." Sayla gave him a sweet smile

"It's your blood isn't it?" Natsu looked at sayla

Sayla nodded, "But why?" Natsu asked anxiously

"Porly-san said that it will make your time longer.." Sayla frowned and tried not to cry

Natsu reached for her hand and hold it "I won't die" He gave Sayla a toothy grin

"Where's the others? Are they hurt?" Natsu looked around and there's no one there except for Sayla

"They're all okay Natsu-sama, You need to rest more", Natsu nodded and smiled weakly at sayla and lied back on his bed

"Sayla.." Natsu muttered

"Yes Natsu-sama? Do you want something? Water?" Sayla tilted her head

Natsu shook his head "I just want to say.. Thank you"

* * *

Gray,Silver,and Erza Went to find The behemoth and kill it to obtain it's heart

It has been 3 days and they aren't finding any clue to where the behemoth location was

They heard rumors and get there quickly but all of them were hoax, After a long day of walking, They set up a camp for the night

Erza ordered Gray and silver to get some dry wood for the fire while she set up the camp, Which gray didn't like

After Minutes of silence, None of the two aren't talk at each other

Gray, out of Curiosity and anger, he break the silence

"W-Why did you take the form of my father?.." Gray asked Silver because when Gray asked before about him being his dad, He denied it

"What are you talking about?" Silver turned around to face gray

"Y-You're not my real dad right?.." Gray frowned

Something deep inside Silver cracked, He realized that his revenge was over, He knew that his son is alive and The other demons has became neutral except for one he really wanted to eliminate, E.N.D

Silver didn't answer, "Just forget what i-"

"Gray..." Silver hugged his son, Gray stood there as his eyes widened, Words can't escape his mouth

"I'm sorry... I just didn't know you're alive..I was scared to tell you the truth.."

"H-How did you live?.." Gray muttered as he flashback the scene of his dead father in front of him from Deliora's attack

"I am dead..Keith is the one who is keeping me alive, I was one of his experiments, he basically raised the dead and do his bidding, But im different, My only goal is to kill all the demons and avenged my fallen son and wife"

Gray started crying and hugged his father back "I-I missed you" he sobbed

"I missed you too.." Silver smiled ***ROOAR* **

Both of them break the hug and looked around "Could it be?" Gray said as he readied for battle

They heard branches cracking and the ground started shaking "behemoth.." Silver narrowed his eyes on the direction of the roar

A huge bull like beast with Lion like claws,Two long fangs and a long reptilian tail came out of the bushes with Erza on it's back

"E-Erza?!" Gray muttered

"Stop standing there and help me!" Erza shouted while holding on to her sword that she used to stabbed the beast in the back

The beast starting to go on a rampage like a bull trying to get rid off Erza on it's back

"Erza let go!" Silver shouted

Erza let go and landed safely

"**Ice Devil's Rage!**" Silver releases a large blizzard of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth, directing it towards the Behemoth

Silver freezes The behemoth

"H-How are we gonna get the heart now?!" Gray shouted at his father

"Don't worry gray, It's organ didn't freeze so we can still hack it to pieces" Silver said with a calm voice

Erza quickly sliced the behemoth in half and it's blood bursts all over the place, and the three was covered in it's blood

She approach the corpse and grabbed it's heart, The heart was bigger than happy

"Let's head back after we clean up" Erza said while she put the heart in a bag

The two nodded and followed her

* * *

**Porlyusica's house**

"What's taking them so long?" Sayla started to get worried while staring at Natsu's sleeping figure

The door slammed open revealing Erza, Gray and Silver, Natsu quickly got up in bed "What was that?!"

Porlyusica jumped in shock too "You damn humans!" She shouted in anger

"Forgive us Porly-san" Erza bowed "We found the heart you needed" Erza handed Porlyusica the bag

"Heart?" Natsu tilted his head

"Im glad too see you're awake, how are you?" Erza approached Natsu

"Im Alright, a little hungry, that's all" Natsu gave her a toothy grin

Sayla pushed Erza away with her butt "Here natsu-sama!~" Sayla is holding a tray of soup and a glass of water

Porlyusica chopped the heart into bits and quickly put it on Natsu's soup

"Eat it all and get out of my house!" Porlyusica grunted as she walk back to her table full of medicines

After Natsu finished eating his soup, Porlyusica handed him some medicines and all of them left her house

All of them are still worried because they don't know if eating the heart works or not

They still have 1 day to find out

* * *

"How's your opponent?" Zeref asked his demon

"Tsk, He's Weak..I will break him.. Kill his friends,family and love ones, I will make him suffer inside out!" E.N.D Started laughing like a maniac

"Good, I don't want you to kill him..yet..I will bring Darkness to this world and kill all the living" Zeref said with an evil smirk

* * *

**Sorry for the late updates! I kinda focused on Gone back in time so i haven't got the chance to update my plot and the story**

**No worries!, This Wednesday or saturday (If i need more time) i will Update Gone back in time, My lover is a Demon and Demon dragon slayer at the same day!**

**Please follow favorite and Review!**

**Next chapter will be all NaSa**

**Stay tune! Sorry again for not updating this often**


End file.
